


ERROR

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [80]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), mutliverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Explaining an error
Series: tales of the unexpected [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 24





	ERROR

Bright red sockets flickering full of ERROR signs, stare unblinking into the surrounding whiteness. Just behind those signs, eyelights could just be made out. In right eye was a small white was with a tiny dot, so tiny that it could not even be seen- this eye seemed to be permanently half-closed. The left eye socket was much widened, and it had one large eyelight, yellow with blue in the centre.  
  
The black skeleton monster had parts of itself coming away from the rest of its body, then returning into place, in the form of boxes. As well as white and black boxes, littered everywhere. Blinking in and out existence were ERROR signs, in big bold letters. 

  
  
Upon the skeleton cheekbones were blue stains, almost like tattoos. Or if he was eternally crying.   
  
The skeleton wore an overly large black hoodie, red turtleneck jumper, black shorts and black slippers.   
  
A hand slowly lifts from the motionless form- unlike the skull, which was black, apart from those markings and yellow teeth- the phalanges were black, red and yellow. The yellow tips brush against the left socket. As if feeling it was there.  
  
The once emotionless face now frowns in confusion; as if it could not understand what it was. 

  
  
“*who i am?” It spoke through its jaw never moves, the voice came out like magic. It was deep and low, yet another tone overlapped it, giving it a higher pitch at the same time.

  
  
The sound of its own seemed to startle it.   
  
The skeleton had halted all movement with its own voice, unsure of what to do. Listening intently to the loud silence.   
  
It -he- began moving again, running his hand over the socket once more. Soon the other was lifted and joined its partner in the strange searching. However when the two hands touched the skeleton cries out in surprise and began to shake on the spot rapidly.  
  
  
These boxes or glitches, began appearing faster and faster. The ERROR sign grew in number, overlapping each other until his whole body was covered until he was an unrecognizable mess.   
  
His voice magic starts up on its own, it when high and low and everything in between- the words themselves did not make sense. And then they cease being words and became noting but static and empty noise.   
  
This skeleton was... a... 

  
  
A glitch. A bug that could no longer be patched, no matter how good your codes were. The corrupted data could no longer be saved. There was no longer any rollback program. 

  
  
It was to big of an **ERROR**.


End file.
